


HeartEyes Begining

by Kravitz



Series: Broken Heart and soft hands [1]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Jonnys really anxious, M/M, Multi, They're trying they're best, Tim is so sweet, and a sprinkling of angst, neurodivergent Jonny, the mechs rp server made me do it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kravitz/pseuds/Kravitz
Summary: Jonny and Tim have had their ups and downs, but maybe...they can be happyInspired by the Mechanisms Rp server on discord I run. Couldn't have come up with this without those guys <3
Relationships: Jonny d'Ville/Gunpowder Tim
Series: Broken Heart and soft hands [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756174
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> No content warnings for this chapter, enjoy!

Jonny was leant against one of the walls on the third floor of the star-ship Aurora, arms crossed over his chest and trying to ignore his bleeding shoulder, shot through by Brian in his fit of rage. It was already healing though so Jonny wasn't overly bothered by the wound, the words Brian had spoken, however? That was a different story.

He glanced down the hallways, left and right, left and right, not wanting to look like he was overly anxious but failing miserably, as he waited for Tim. He was internally jumping for joy, so happy, so relieved that Tim had agreed to try this, to try them together. Yet, at the same time, he was worried. Worried that Tim would spend some time with him only to realise he didn't like Jonny, or that he did actually hate him for what had happened or that he was a terrible person or-

His internal panic was cut off as he saw Tim walk around the corner and he shook his head. They'd talked about this.

Tim had changed from his old clothes, that had been covered in blood from his... escape from the endless hallways he had been traped in. Blood could be a good look sometimes, but Tim had been torn to pieces and was nearing the three days limit the crew had on how long they could have gore on them.

He slapped his friend on the back and said friend jumped as he did, quickly changing his expression to a smile while looking up at the taller Jonny spoke.  
"Hi Tim." he knew he was blushing, did it every damn time he spoke to or interacted or thought about Tim these days. unable to stop himself from thinking about what it would be like to be with him. To be the reason Tim smiled, to have that laugh come after something he had said, to wake up next to him and feel his warm. To Be with him.

Realising he was getting lost in thought again Jonny glance around the room they'd ended up in and saw the dusty sofa. The room and floor, in general, hadn't been used for a long time so it was pretty dusty, but overall not too bad.

"Wanna watch some shitty shows and drink," Jonny asked with a slight smirk. Maybe if this went well... they could do this more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is mostly from my head because I didn't want to scroll back through messages.

A blush spread across Tim's cheeks, and he couldn't tell what caused it; Jonnys blush? His smile, his voice, or his proposition? His shoulders relaxed as he finally let himself _be_ around his best friend, around the one person he could trust more than anyone.

"Absolutely," he said, as he walked to the dusty old sofa, mechanical eyes searching the room for the remote. As he spotted it he leant down to grab it before throwing himself onto the sofa, motioning for Jonny to sit as well.

Jonny made is way over, slightly hesitant as he sat, leaving enough space for another person to sit between them, scared to make the first mover, what if Tim didn't actually like him and was just humouring him, what if he was uncomfortable with this, with all of this. He didn't know if he could do this, didn't know if he could deal with the reaction if Tim didn't like him, it would hurt too much, tear him apart from the inside out, feel like his heart was being ripped out of his chest, it would hurt, just like Carmilla said it would, just like she said, he couldn't be loved, just like she said.  
He shook his head, trying to free his mind from the thoughts and focusing back on Tim, on Tim who was sat on the sofa, laid back against the arm, watching the screen as Jonny watched him, taking in his profile, his hair, so soft and god... Jonny could run his hands through it for hours... if only Tim would let him.

As Jonny was watching Tim, Tim turned to face him to ask a question, but stopped short, mouth open as he saw Jonny staring at him. Jonny flushed, bright red, and Tim mirrored him. The two looked at each other for what felt like an eternity, taking each other in, leaning in closer, Tim taking the lead, pulling Jonny towards him and kissing him softly.

Soft and safe, cared for, loved, this was everything Jonny never thought hed be allowed to feel.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this one is so short, I pretty much wrote this up in 10 minutes using the RP as a reference, hopefully future chapters will be longer.  
> Any spelling mistakes are my own as I don't have a beta and can't read properly half the time.
> 
> Rp'd with Matt. Love you Matt.  
> and everyone else in the discord <3


End file.
